


Наслаждение (или Воспитание Артура)

by Nadis



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Time, Jealousy, M/M, Rating: NC17, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-02
Updated: 2009-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadis/pseuds/Nadis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод. Артур постепенно понимает, чего хочет от Мерлина, и помогает ему в этом некий сэр Уинстон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наслаждение (или Воспитание Артура)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fruition (or The Education of Arthur)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/66069) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Разрешение на перевод: получено
> 
> Бета переводчика: Ле Снег

       На самом деле, виноват во всем был сэр Уинстон.  
         
       ***  
         
       — Что это вообще за имя такое — Уинстон? — Артур взглянул на Мерлина. — Он случайно не из твоей деревни?  
       — Нет, — ответил Мерлин, судорожно теребя швы на рубашке, — в моей деревне благородных нет.  
       Артур вздохнул. Тихо, но так, чтобы этого нельзя было не заметить. Мало того, что у него самый плохой слуга за всю историю Камелота, так еще и шуток не понимает. Если бы Артур не знал наверняка, то подумал бы, что люди из деревни Мерлина заставили его уйти, поскольку тот вообще ничего не понимал и не умел. Но Артур был в Эалдоре недавно и видел, что по крайней мере своей маме Мерлин точно нравился.  
       — Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты проследил за сэром Уинстоном, — произнес Артур, наблюдая за работой худых рук. Если Мерлин продолжит в том же духе, то обязательно испортит рубашку, а она — одна из его любимых.  
       Мерлин поднял голову.  
       — Уинстоном?  
       — Сэром, — поправил его Артур.  
       — Сэром? — с сомнением повторил Мерлин.  
       — Уинстоном.  
       Мерлин посмотрел на Артура огромными глазами.  
       — Чего?  
       — Мерлин. Ты еще помнишь, что ты мой слуга и должен делать все, что я говорю?  
       — Думаю, да, — ответил Мерлин. Ответ вовсе не был дерзким, хотя Артуру почему-то так не показалось.  
       — Так вот, — продолжил он, — я хочу, чтобы ты пошел к сэру Уинстону, желательно сегодня, желательно прямо сейчас.  
       — Это тебе зачем?  
       Артур перевернулся на спину и уставился на балдахин.  
       — Наследному принцу вопросов не задают.  
       Он скатился с постели и забрал рубашку у Мерлина из рук. В одном месте шов разошелся, словно старая рана, а в другом, где не попадало солнце, — на ткани появились темные пятна.  
       — Почини ее, — велел Артур, отдавая рубашку обратно, — и сходи проверь, не нужно ли чего Уинстону.  
       — Сэру Уинстону, — поправил его Мерлин и бросился вон из комнаты, когда Артур швырнул в него хлебной коркой.  
         
       ***  
         
       На следующее утро, после завершающего поединка Артур увидел, как Уинстон разговаривает с Мерлином. Рыцарь и слуга стояли у флигеля, и все указывало на то, что они прекрасно поладили. Уинстон был высокого роста, волосы у него были темные, а кожа почти такая же светлая, как у Морганы. И хотя он не раз заявлял, что желает быть похожим на доблестного престолонаследника, никакого сходства между ними не наблюдалось. На самом деле Уинстон отличался от Артура во всем.  
       — Мерлин, — сказал Артур позже, — пожалуйста, скажи мне, что это не очередной переодетый простолюдин.  
       — А мне-то откуда знать? — задал Мерлин справедливый вопрос.  
       — Ты же с ним разговаривал, — резонно заметил Артур, поправляя доспехи. Уинстон как-то ухитрился его задеть.  
       — Мы немного поговорили, вот и все, — пожал плечами Мерлин, — я ничего о нем не знаю.  
       — Хмм, — ответил Артур, и было непонятно, что он хотел этим сказать.  
       После того случая с Ланселотом Артур следил за тем, чтобы хранитель архива проверял каждого, кто хотел стать рыцарем Камелота. Похоже, Уинстон действительно был третьим сыном сэра Гаральда из Восточной Англии. Хотя у Артура было такое чувство, что его благородное происхождение не особенно ему поможет, — Уинстон выглядел слишком хрупким для хорошего боя. Плечи у него были широкие, но тонкие, как и все его тело. Возможно, у себя в Восточной Англии Уинстон и считался прославленным воином, но у Камелота были другие стандарты. У Камелота был Артур.  
       А у Артура, усвоившего урок насчет честолюбивых рыцарей, был Мерлин, который будет внимательно следить за Уинстоном и обо всем подробно рассказывать. Правда, выглядело это так, как если бы цыпленка заставили выслеживать лису, но Мерлин хотя бы не будет врать, если обнаружит что-нибудь интересное.  
       — А что я, собственно, ищу? — спросил его Мерлин, когда принес рубашку обратно. Она была заштопана просто идеально, должно быть, Мерлин отнес ее Гвиневре.  
       — Ты ничего не ищешь. Но если вдруг заметишь что-нибудь, скажем, заколдованный щит или шкатулку с жуками...  
       — Думаешь, он колдун?  
       — Нет, — очень терпеливо (как ему казалось, особенно если учесть, как Мерлин на него смотрел) пояснил Артур, — я думаю, он благородных кровей и потому заслуживает с твоей стороны искренней учтивости. И пристального внимания.  
       Не то чтобы имелась причина не доверять Уинстону. Тот выдержал все испытания с честью и стал рыцарем. Он казался честным и умело обращался с мечом, к тому же грезил о посвящении в рыцари всю свою жизнь. Несмотря на все это, было ясно как день: Артур не доверял ему.  
         
       ***  
         
       Мерлин вернулся лишь на закате. Артур был уже на пороге своих покоев, когда он подбежал к нему.  
       Едва они вошли внутрь, как Артур пристально вгляделся в своего слугу — у того был странно взъерошенный вид. Волосы растрепались еще больше обычного, на скулах появился румянец, а его одежда...  
       Артур бросил меч на стол и сложил руки на груди.  
       — Мерлин.  
       — Да?  
       — Чем ты сейчас занимался?  
       — Прислуживал сэру Уинстону? — явно недоумевая, в чем дело, ответил его непутевый слуга. Платок у него на шее сдвинулся набок, и Мерлин не удосужился его поправить. Артур по-прежнему не сводил с него глаз, казалось, в тот миг он не мог делать ничего другого.  
       — Я не думаю, что он колдун, — добавил Мерлин услужливо.  
       — Значит, ничего выдающегося в нем нет, так? — разозлился вдруг Артур. Он... Кое-что было просто недопустимо. Во всяком случае, так думал Артур. К тому же он был принцем, и слуга у него должен быть идеальным. А еще ему никогда не нравились слуги, которые пытались подняться выше своего статуса. В конце концов это всегда приводит к одним неприятностям... В общем, он был очень-очень зол сейчас.  
       — Он такой же, как все, наверное, — ответил Мерлин, судя по всему, очень довольный своей работой. — То есть, такой же, как все благородные, конечно. Не слуги.  
       У Артура уже челюсть сводило, так сильно он стискивал зубы.  
       — Я думал, ты будешь доволен, — осторожно произнес Мерлин.  
       Признать, что он отнюдь не был доволен, было бы слишком, поэтому Артур просто приказал:  
       — Приготовь мне ванну.  
       Когда Мерлин вернулся и, отпустив слуг, принесших воду, подтаскивал ванну поближе к огню, Артур злился уже не так сильно.  
       Он стоял, не двигаясь, пока Мерлин его раздевал. Когда ловкие пальцы расстегивали пряжки у него на жилете, Артур протянул руку и поправил сбившийся платок.  
       Мерлин застенчиво улыбнулся.  
       — Заснул в поле, — пояснил он.  
       — В поле?  
       — Когда следил... наблюдал за тем, как Уинстон тренируется.  
       Мерлин скользнул Артуру за спину, чтобы снять с него жилет.   
       — Прости. Я следил за ним все остальное время.  
       Тут Артур вспомнил, как ходил в город после обеда. Вспомнил, какая приятная была погода и тот неясный аромат раннего лета, проникающий во все уголки замка. Он представил себе Мерлина, задремавшего на травке, и как тот проснулся, немного помятый и теплый.  
       — День был хороший, — в конце концов ответил он, — я бы тоже хотел вздремнуть.  
       Немного погодя Артур избавился-таки от одежды и погрузился в ванну, чувствуя, что предстоит смыть с себя длинный день.  
         
       ***  
         
       Скоро стало ясно: не стоило ему беспокоиться, что Уинстон будет приставать к Мерлину. Вкус рыцаря оказался куда более утонченным, и Артур, который сразу понял, что означает этот блеск в карих глазах, его не винил. Это часто случалось.  
       Уинстон вел себя очень прилично: не говорил ничего прямо и оказывал Артуру всяческое уважение. Артур уже приготовился смотреть на все молчаливые предложения сквозь пальцы, пока однажды в конюшне Уинстон не прикоснулся к нему.  
       Артур оторопело смотрел на руку на своем плече: это было неприлично. И, вообще-то, граничило с оскорблением.  
       Внезапно все тело охватил огонь, и Артур оттолкнул руку Уинстона. Он подал знак идти за ним и проследовал за угол конюшни, подальше от дороги, где их могли потревожить только пробегающие крысы. Там он прижал Уинстона к стене и сунул руку ему в штаны.  
       Артур быстро со всем разобрался. Это было лишь взаимное удовлетворение потребностей, думать здесь не о чем. Скоро все закончилось, и пока они медленно приходили в себя, Артур позволил себе то, чего ему хотелось на самом деле: навалился на Уинстона всем телом, тяжело дыша, пока поле зрения не сузилось, и он мог видеть лишь высокую порозовевшую скулу и коротко стриженные темные волосы над ухом.  
         
       ***  
         
       На следующий день около полудня Артур остановился у комнаты Гаюса. Мерлин впустил его, а потом отошел вместе с Гаюсом в сторону, и они посмотрели на Артура с одинаковым выражением лица — странно невинным. У Артура появилось ощущение, что они постоянно упражнялись в этом, пока его не было поблизости.  
       — Гаюс, — сказал Артур в качестве приветствия.  
       — Ваше высочество, — ответил Гаюс.  
       — Мерлин, — добавил Артур.  
       — Ты что здесь делаешь? — с любопытством спросил Мерлин, и Артур обменялся с Гаюсом раздраженными взглядами. В самом деле, самый плохой слуга, который когда-либо жил в королевстве.  
       — У меня мелькнула странная мысль, что неплохо бы пообедать, — еле сдерживаясь, ответил Артур, — если это вписывается в ваше расписание, ваше высочество.  
       Мерлин страдальчески вздохнул — что было, конечно, смешно — но пошел за Артуром в его покои, а потом на кухню, чтобы принести еду.  
       — Что это у тебя на подбородке? — спросил Мерлин, как раз когда Артур запихнул в рот огромный кусок свинины.  
       — Что у меня на подбородке? — переспросил Артур, но так как рот у него был занят, получилось скорее так: — Чтумннапдбрке?  
       У Мерлина на лице читалось отвращение.  
       — Что-то красное, — ответил он, — похоже на укус. Или кровоподтек.  
       Артур молча ковырялся в тарелке.  
       — Болит?  
       — Да, Мерлин, — раздраженно ответил Артур, — я ужасно страдаю. Наверное, тебе следует уйти, чтобы я скончался в тишине и покое.  
       — Не думаю, что смогу, король меня выгонит, — с усмешкой заметил Мерлин и начал беспорядочно складывать одежду, валяющуюся на полу.  
       — А ты бы предпочел остаться в Камелоте, чем оставить меня ненадолго в покое, — парировал Артур, отпихивая в сторону пустую тарелку и начиная ощущать сытость.  
       — Определенно, — согласился Мерлин.  
         
       ***  
         
       — Мерлин, — начал Артур, когда они вдвоем крались через лес. Он большую часть дня готовил эту маленькую речь, отчего охота получилась на редкость неудачной — ни одного трофея. Артур устыдился бы, не будь он слишком занят, чтобы об этом задумываться.  
       — Ты же знаешь, если какой-нибудь благородный... Если вообще кто угодно принуждает тебя к чему-то, всегда можно отказаться.  
       Произнесенное вслух, да к тому же в лесу прохладным днем, предложение звучало вовсе не так четко и повелительно, как в его воображении.  
       — Значит, можно отказаться стирать твои отвратительные носки? — спросил Мерлин через плечо.  
       Артур смерил его сердитым взглядом.  
       — Твои отвратительные носки, _сир_.  
       Иногда, когда они отправлялись на охоту только вдвоем, казалось, что Мерлин прислушивается к деревьям больше, чем к Артуру. Он то и дело наклонял голову набок и всматривался в глубокие зеленые тени, словно какая-то странно неуловимая птица.  
       — Я хочу сказать, — продолжил Артур, поднимая арбалет над зарослями папоротника, — если кто-то, занимающий более высокое положение, хочет, чтобы ты сделал кое-что, скажем так, личного характера, а ты против...  
       Тут Мерлин развернулся и необычайно терпеливо на него посмотрел.  
       — Я не говорю сейчас о выполнении приказов, конечно. Но если вдруг окажешься в ситуации, которая затронет тебя лично, ну, ты понимаешь...  
       Артур прочистил горло. Это был какой-то кошмар. Все шло совсем не по плану. Он вдруг пожелал, чтобы на них выскочил олень или, на худой конец, какой-нибудь монстр, но там был только Мерлин, который все еще слушал его — молча и в кои-то веки не улыбаясь, как идиот.  
       Артур попытался еще раз.  
       — Если кто-то вдруг захочет тебя или чего-нибудь от тебя, вовсе не обязательно отдавать ему это, даже если после он будет благодарен или — или счастлив.  
       — Ты про сэра Уинстона? — спросил Мерлин, немного помедлив.  
       — Я не имел в виду кого-то конкретного, — быстро ответил Артур.  
       Мерлин поправил поклажу у себя на плечах.  
       — Потому что я думал, у тебя с ним...  
       — Нет, — поспешно прервал его Артур.  
       Мерлин поднял бровь. В лице его всегда было что-то необычное — в чертах лица и разрезе глаз. Иногда Артур не понимал, о чем он думает или что чувствует.  
       — Даже наследный принц может принять необдуманное решение, — признал Артур. — Один раз. Он не повторит эту ошибку дважды.  
       — Буду иметь в виду, сир, — ответил Мерлин.  
         
       ***  
         
       Спустя несколько дней после страшного происшествия, где снова была замешана магия, и королевству грозили ужасные последствия, Утер устроил пир. Королевский двор отреагировал на это с радостью, которую мог вызвать только страх, поэтому в замке царило оживление, хоть и несколько вымученное.  
       Артур неплохо справлялся с этим, наслаждаясь превосходным вином, которое Гвиневра — милая Гвиневра — по его просьбе все подливала в кубок. Леди слева от него (Артур решил называть ее про себя «Леди Как Ее Там») смеялась как сумасшедшая над всем, что он говорил, а Моргана, трезвая и внимательная, кидала на него испепеляющие взгляды каждый раз, когда он открывал рот. Утер уже удалился в свои покои.  
       Чуть дальше за столом сидел не кто иной, как сэр Уинстон. Он с удобством устроился в большой компании рыцарей и пялился на — Артур медленно проследил за его взглядом — на слугу Артура. Все-таки он был прав: Уинстон в самом деле хотел Мерлина.  
       — Так, все, хватит на сегодня, — объявил он. Леди Как Ее Там фыркнула от смеха, а Моргана поднялась из-за стола.  
       — Если ты уже не способен на что-нибудь вразумительное, милорд, — язвительно заметила она, — наверное, стоит лечь в постель. По крайней мере я точно ложусь.  
       Артур много чего мог на это ответить, но Уинстон все еще смотрел — не просто так, а с вожделением — на Мерлина, и это было сейчас куда важнее. Самонадеянным рыцарям не разрешалось присваивать себе то, что принадлежит Артуру. Он был наследным принцем! Будущим королем! Добродетельным и благородным защитником слабых и дерзких. Таких, как Мерлин. Артур знал, что должен делать.  
       — Если бы у меня была перчатка, — доверительно сообщил он Гвен, которая осторожно передвинула кувшин с вином в более безопасное место, — я бы вызвал его на поединок прямо здесь и сейчас.  
       — Наверное, она в ваших покоях, милорд, — предположила Гвен, — вы могли бы пойти поискать.  
       Артур указал на нее пальцем, соглашаясь, и грациозно поднялся на ноги. Стол внезапно качнулся в сторону.  
       Он направился к двери, а Гвен стала наблюдать за его передвижениями по залу. Само собой, с выражением благоговения на лице. Как Моргана ухитрилась найти себе такую милую служанку, оставалось величайшей тайной. И казалось, они очень друг другу нравились, как будто симпатиям было место в отношениях, где один приказывает, а другой подчиняется.  
       — Мерлин, — позвал Артур, хватая тонкую руку. Было так здорово и привычно держать ее в своей руке, что Артур уже предвкушал успех. Он остановился на миг, чтобы бросить красноречивый взгляд на сэра Уинстона — ни к чему устраивать сцену прежде, чем Артур преподаст ему хороший урок — и закончил, — мои покои.  
       — Ээ... — растерялся Мерлин. — А что с ними? Сир.  
       — Нужно кое-что забрать. И ты мне поможешь.  
       В зале было ужасно шумно, ведь почти весь двор еще веселился. Артур был рад оказаться наконец в полумраке коридора. И чувствовать прохладные пальцы Мерлина в своей руке тоже было приятно.  
       — Сюда, — без конца повторял Мерлин, словно Артур упирался, — я-то думал, члены королевской семьи не напиваются.  
       — Сэр Уинстон очень плох в постели, — невпопад ответил Артур.  
       — И поэтому ты выпил столько вина? — откликнулся Мерлин, причем голос у него был такой, словно он смеялся, никак этого не показывая.  
       — Просто предупреждаю, — Артур пихнул Мерлина в бок. — Он очень плох. Ужасен.  
       Как ни странно, до покоев они добрались очень быстро, и Артур рухнул наконец на свою расчудесную кровать.  
       — По крайней мере это отучит тебя заводить романы со своими рыцарями, — заявил Мерлин, как будто что-то понимал в отношениях, или в рыцарях, или вообще в чем-то. Он начал стаскивать с Артура сапоги, и тот вдруг вспомнил о своей миссии.  
       — Мерлин, — отчетливо (потому что принцы не мямлят) произнес он. — Принеси мне перчатку. Надо бы проучить похотливого негодяя.  
       — Может, лучше утром? Мне кажется, он уже ушел к себе.  
       Артур пораскинул умом. Это и правда была здравая мысль. Странно, Мерлин так редко рассуждал здраво. Но, в конце концов, Артур уже выяснил, что Мерлин способен и не на такие сюрпризы.  
       — Не уходи, — сказал он. Это прозвучало вовсе не как приказ.  
       — Я не буду спать на полу, — донесся до него ответ Мерлина.  
       — К Уинстону в комнату, — пояснил Артур.  
       — Предпочитаю собственную постель, — отозвался Мерлин, закрывая за собой дверь, и Артур наконец-то погрузился в сон.  
         
       ***  
         
       На следующее утро Артур был в таком ужасе от самого себя — от того, что смог вспомнить — что не позволил себе задержаться в постели, встал и оделся, не дожидаясь завтрака.  
       К счастью, еще не рассвело, и на тренировочной площадке почти никого не было. Так что наблюдать за тем, как он отрабатывает основные положения в поединке на мечах, могли лишь пара слуг да сонная стража.  
       Позже Артур захотел проехаться по отдаленным полям на востоке, и пока он ждал, когда оседлают лошадь, к нему подъехала Моргана. Спешившись, она критически его осмотрела.  
       — Не ожидала увидеть тебя раньше вечера, — заметила она.  
       — Как я счастлив, что приятно тебя удивил, — съязвил Артур.  
       — Мне правда жаль Мерлина.  
       Это, подумал Артур, уже ни в какие ворота не лезет.  
       — Жалей свою служанку, — резко ответил он, — хотя, пожалуй, лучше не надо. Если бы ты знала, что такое дисциплина...  
       — Дисциплина! — возмущенно вскрикнула Моргана.  
       — Дисциплина, — продолжил Артур, — ты бы взялась за Гвиневру всерьез.  
       Он уже собирался объяснить, что имеет в виду, и отпустить по случаю парочку замечаний насчет того, какими должны быть отношения между слугой и хозяином, но Моргана только ехидно улыбнулась и вихрем зеленого бархата пронеслась мимо.  
       После Артур никак не мог выкинуть ее замечание из головы. Оно продолжало грызть его изнутри, пока он ехал через поля и обратно, к замку. Добравшись наконец до парапета, он остановился, глядя на раскинувшийся внизу Камелот, позолоченный солнцем. Ну да, конечно, размышлял он, жизнь слуги не всегда была легкой. Впрочем, как и любая другая, даже если в ней было богатство, и положение, и к тому же могущество. Ответственность — тяжкое бремя. А у Мерлина была еда, крыша над головой и, уж конечно, достаточно одежды, чтобы разбрасывать ее по всей комнате, не говоря о положении при дворе, ради которого многие готовы на все. И по Мерлину не скажешь, что он несчастлив. Артур подумал, что знал бы, будь это не так.  
       — Тут холодно, — проговорил Мерлин, приблизившись.  
       — Идем внутрь, — вздохнул Артур. — И надеюсь, ты зажег огонь у меня в комнате.  
         
       ***  
         
       — Так значит, твой гнев Уинстону больше не грозит? — насмешливо спросил его Мерлин.  
       — Заткнись, — с досадой произнес Артур.  
         
       ***  
         
       — Турнир, — объявил Утер.   
       Стояла середина лета, дождливого и теплого, время, когда в садах только-только начинают созревать фрукты.  
       — А после него пир, чтобы отпраздновать состязания и почтить победителя, — при этих словах король взглянул на сына.  
       Сложилось так, что Артур не особенно любил турниры на копьях. Он предпочитал честный поединок с мечом и щитом, что не мешало ему быть лучшим и во всем остальном. И дело тут вовсе не в гордости, это было просто необходимо.  
       Слабого короля видно по его первым шагам, говаривал Утер.  
         
       ***  
         
       Артур внимательно следил за первым кругом состязаний.  
       Сэр Эдгар нанес тяжелый удар сэру Дугалу, с треском ломая копье и выбивая противника из седла. Зрители громко зааплодировали. Эдгар выпрямился и слегка поклонился королю, довольный собой и тем, что на него смотрела Моргана. Артур только насмешливо поднял бровь. Каждый второй рыцарь воображал, что на таких турнирах, как этот, леди Моргана смотрит только на него. Им было невдомек, что ей хотелось оказаться рядом, в седле и с копьем в руках.  
       Некоторые, размышлял он, просто понятия не имеют, что выставляют себя на посмешище, и все ради чего? — ради каких-то бессмысленных любовных отношений.  
       Когда оруженосцы подбежали к хозяевам, чтобы помочь, Артур ушел с поля и почти сразу заметил то, что искал. Мерлин держал за уздечку беспокойного жеребца, очевидно пытаясь успокоить.  
       — Все хорошо, — услышал Артур, но конь судорожно дернулся в сторону, и Мерлин полетел в грязь. Зеваки так и покатились со смеху, но Артур подошел ближе и схватил Мерлина за тонкие руки, поднимая его.  
       — Ты самый неловкий слуга, которого я имел несчастье знать, — недовольно сообщил он, когда Мерлин снова оказался на ногах.  
       — Это потому, что я из кожи вон лезу, чтобы вам угодить, сир, — почтительно ответил тот, отряхивая грязь с рук и рукавов.  
       — Будет вам, — раздался откуда-то справа мужской голос. Артур узнал голос сэра Уинстона. — Не стоит винить парня в том, что он хотел завоевать ваше расположение, милорд, — продолжил он добродушно. Наверное, Уинстон был чем-то болен, раз не понял, что означает это хулиганское выражение у Мерлина на лице.  
       — Выпороть бы тебя, — произнес Артур тихо, чтобы только Мерлин его услышал.  
       — Выпороть покорного слугу за то, что он пытается угодить? — так же тихо ответил Мерлин. — Сурово, ничего не скажешь.  
       — Раньше ты не очень-то старался мне угодить, — усмехнулся Артур.  
       Мерлин вопросительно поднял брови. Артур отвел взгляд, но тут же почувствовал себя глупо и снова взглянул на Мерлина.  
       — Надень чистую одежду и приготовь мне лошадь, — приказал он. — И сделай все как следует, а не так, как обычно.  
       — Простите меня, ваше высочество, — сказал Уинстон, когда Мерлин, грязный, но все такой же непокорный, пропал из виду. — Мой конь бывает весьма непредсказуем, и я попросил вашего слугу помочь мне. Он очень хорошо и аккуратно выполняет свою работу.  
       — Хмм, — протянул Артур, наклонив голову набок. Этому уклончивому ответу он научился у отца.  
       — И где вы только его нашли? — поинтересовался Уинстон, лениво положив руку на пояс.  
       — Он прибыл сюда издалека, — туманно ответил Артур после минутного размышления, вовремя вспомнив, что если чересчур сильно стискивать зубы, только голова заболит.  
         
       ***  
         
       В конечном счете он чудом избежал поражения. Последний противник нанес скользящий удар, но Артур умудрился-таки сбросить его на землю. Отбросив в сторону сломанное копье и чувствуя сильную боль в плече, он поднял руку в победном жесте на радость ревущей толпе.  
       Отец кивнул ему, улыбаясь, и Артур почувствовал наконец, что это был хороший день. Он боялся, все будет гораздо хуже.  
       В этот раз пир получился куда более радостным. Приглашенные были в хорошем настроении и веселись кто во что горазд. Артур взял Моргану под руку и проводил ее к главному столу. Еды было вдоволь: фрукты, мясные блюда, пироги на любой вкус, разные сорта сыра. Когда с трапезой было покончено, и слуги принесли еще вина, придворные и гости принялись за разговоры, кое-где перетекающие в выяснение отношений. Рыцари, по обыкновению, рассказывали небылицы всем, кто был готов их слушать.  
       Победитель турнира, в свою очередь, вел ленивый спор с Морганой и шутил с одним из рыцарей, терпеливо дожидаясь минуты, когда сможет наконец пойти в свои покои и немного отдохнуть. Время от времени Мерлин ловил его взгляд, и Артур еле сдерживался, чтобы не скорчить рожу. Было в его слуге что-то такое, отчего верилось, будто в такие минуты они смеются над шуткой, понятной только им двоим.  
       Под конец у Артура завязался интересный разговор с сэром Уинстоном об оборонительной тактике в Восточной Англии.  
       — Хотелось бы знать, милорд, — добавил Уинстон, — нельзя ли одолжить ненадолго вашего слугу. Это касается моих доспехов. Я слышал, в городе новый кузнец, так что вряд ли это займет много времени. Всего час или два.  
       — Я не привык делиться слугами, — ответил Артур.  
       — Конечно, нет, сир, — тут же согласился Уинстон, — и не следует обращаться к вам с такими просьбами, но мне никак не найти расторопного слугу, а ваш отлично справляется со своими обязанностями, — при этих словах Уинстон — темноглазый, благородный и красивый — улыбнулся ему. — Это будет честью для меня, милорд.  
       — Боюсь, ничем не могу помочь, — ответил Артур, надеясь, что тон его выражал не только истинно королевское безразличие, но и достаточно прозрачный намек на темницы, куда он мог бы бросить Уинстона, если бы захотел. — Мне понадобятся его услуги сегодня вечером, — он отпил из кубка, наслаждаясь ощущением сладкого вина на языке, — он будет занят весь вечер.  
       По лицу Уинстона было видно, что у него есть кое-какие предположения, чем именно будет занят Мерлин, и Артур снова поднял кубок, чтобы не видеть его.  
         
       ***  
         
       Когда Артур проснулся, за окном было пасмурно, и, похоже, шел дождь. Некоторое время он лежал не шевелясь, чувствуя, как ноет больное плечо, и прокручивал в голове события минувшего дня. Он вспомнил просьбу Уинстона и мрачно раздумывал о применении насилия, когда в комнату — как обычно, без стука — вошел Мерлин с подносом.   
       Артур встал и, сняв ночную рубашку, окунул руки в чашу с водой. Он провел мокрыми руками по лицу, усталым глазам и шее и смахнул капельки, успевшие добраться до груди.  
       Когда Артур повернулся, чтобы одеться, у Мерлина был странно смущенный вид, и на скулах у него выступил румянец.  
       — Я же сто раз тебе говорил, не стой так близко к огню, — немного раздраженно произнес Артур.  
       — Первый раз слышу, — ответил Мерлин, но все-таки отодвинулся и забарабанил пальцами по столу.  
       — Что нового в замке? — поинтересовался Артур, надев штаны.  
       У Мерлина на лице появилось озорное выражение.  
       — Кто-то провел в колодках четыре часа, и это был не я.  
       — И правда, что-то новое.  
       Артур поднял взгляд, и они обменялись улыбками.  
       — И я слышал от Мэрвен...  
       — Кто такая Мэрвен? — прервал его Артур.  
       — Убирается в покоях твоего отца, — пояснил Мерлин осуждающе, как будто принц обязан знать такие мелочи. Артур только плечами пожал.  
       — В общем, Гаюс говорит, так оно и есть: леди Ардит в положении, не знаю, правда, надо ли говорить тебе об этом.   
       Артур усмехнулся.  
       — Уверен, леди и оруженосец ее мужа очень счастливы.  
       — Оруженосец ее мужа?  
       Артур поднял бровь, и тут до Мерлина дошло. Он выглядел немного ошарашенным.  
       — В чем дело, Мерлин? — ухмыльнулся Артур. — Разве не знаешь, как принято у благородных? Некоторые из них очень близки со своими оруженосцами.  
       — Да, — тут же ответил Мерлин, — то есть, нет. У тебя же нет оруженосца.  
       — Зато у меня есть слуга.  
       Мерлин уставился на него.  
       — Не в этом смысле, — быстро исправился Артур. — Ясно же.  
       Он кашлянул и сел на кровать, чтобы натянуть сапоги.   
       — Не хотел тебя смущать.  
       — Тебе и не удалось, — ответил Мерлин, — я вырос в деревне и знаю, как это делается.  
       Артур выронил сапог.  
       — А я-то думал, ты такой невинный, — пробормотал он.  
       — Ну, знаешь, когда живешь в деревне, где полным-полно животных...  
       — А, понятно. Но вообще-то, у людей все немного по-другому, Мерлин, — сухо ответил Артур, чувствуя, что суть этого странного разговора постепенно ускользает от него. — Иногда.  
       Он взглянул на Мерлина, чтобы проверить, смутился тот или нет. Ничего подобного, даже немного развеселился. Его что, вообще ничем не испугать?  
       — Когда-то я знал оруженосца, который думал, что животные делают это правильно, — еще немного подразнил Артур. Его не устраивала такая реакция Мерлина, хотелось чего-то другого. — Он считал, что нужно делать только одно, притом как можно лучше.  
       Мерлин отреагировал так, словно всю жизнь только и делал, что выслушивал, как принцы делятся сокровенными подробностями. Лицо его, казалось, выражало полное равнодушие, хотя скулы снова порозовели. Потом он отвернулся, чтобы разложить еду.  
       — У тебя суп на завтрак, — сказал он, расставляя тарелки. — Еще хлеб, солонина, эль и сливы.  
       — Это хорошо, — откликнулся Артур, чувствуя, как просыпается аппетит.   
         
       ***  
         
       На свете очень много идиотов, решил Артур. Одним из них был сэр Дугал, который настаивал, что ушиб, полученный на турнире, совсем не саднит, а потом его стошнило прямо на сапоги сэра Эдмунда. Артуру все еще было нехорошо, когда он смотрел во двор и вспоминал об этом. Он осторожно повел плечом, ощупывая собственный легкий ушиб. Плечо еще немного болело. За окном порхали птички, и он лениво наблюдал за ними, пытаясь размять мышцу.  
       Он оторвался от своего занятия, когда дверь распахнулась, и в комнату влетел Мерлин — то ли в ярости, то ли в восторге, а может, просто в спешке — было трудно сказать наверняка.  
       — Ты сказал Уинстону, что я... что мы... Я с тобой не сплю! — закричал Мерлин. А, в ярости, значит.  
       — Я сказал Уинстону, что ты со мной не спишь? — повторил Артур, изо всех сил стараясь изобразить на лице недоумение и скрыть вину, которую на самом деле испытывал. — Не думаю, что...  
       — Артур! Половина замка думает, что ты... — Мерлин быстро показал рукой какой-то жест.  
       — Прости, я не понимаю твой идиотский язык жестов.  
       Мерлин поджал губы. Его и правда вывели из себя. Артур вдруг пожалел, что в комнате нет вина.  
       — Половина замка, кажется, думает, что ты заставляешь меня... делать кое-что. С тобой.  
       — Тогда они тоже идиоты! — воскликнул Артур. — Я бы не стал тебя заставлять, за кого меня принимают!  
       Едва последние слова слетели с языка, как Артур тотчас пожалел о них и выругался про себя.  
       — По-моему, ты не совсем понимаешь, о чем я, — заметил Мерлин.  
       — Да тут и понимать нечего! А с какой стати ты вообще разговаривал с Уинстоном?  
       Мерлин раздраженно провел рукой по волосам, а потом по лицу. Он довольно часто так делал. Вот почему, наверное, волосы у него всегда торчали в разные стороны.  
       — Потому что я слуга, а он благородный, а ты самый настоящий придурок! Ты заставил меня следить за ним! Он думает, что мы с ним... не знаю, друзья! И что я должен был ему сказать? Простите, сэр Уинстон, но теперь, когда Артур развлекся с вами, ему опять стало скучно...  
       — Развлекся! — возмущенно перебил его Артур. — В его жалком воображении! И ты не имеешь права говорить со мной так.  
       — Вообще-то, имею, раз уж сплю с тобой каждую ночь, — возразил Мерлин, и Артур почувствовал, как заполыхали щеки. В комнате повисла напряженная тишина.  
       — То есть, — произнес Мерлин спустя несколько мгновений, сцепив руки в замок, — не совсем, конечно. Это все сплетни.  
       И тут Артур поцеловал его.  
         
       ***  
         
       Артур поспешил отвязаться от отца, как только представилась такая возможность. Паж, который позвал, вернее, прервал его, проводил Артура из зала, поклонившись ему у двери и оставив его одного в коридоре.   
       Он поцеловал Мерлина. Правда поцеловал. На самом деле. И ему показалось, что Мерлин уже хотел ответить на поцелуй, когда раздался стук в дверь, и они отпрыгнули друг от друга.  
       Артур завернул за угол и усилием воли заставил себя идти обычным шагом. Нельзя допустить, чтобы кто-то увидел, как его высочество чуть ли не бегом возвращается к себе.  
       Он пожалел, что не позволил себе эту малость, когда открыл дверь и понял, что Мерлин уже ушел.  
         
       ***  
         
       Во всем виноват был сэр Уинстон.   
       И Артур. Артур тоже был виноват.  
         
       ***  
         
       Артур не видел Мерлина весь следующий день и даже не пытался его найти. Вместо этого он велел слугам приготовить все необходимое для охоты, сыграл ужасную партию в шашки с Морганой, приказал менестрелям прекратить свое адское завывание и поточил мечи в оружейной, где царил полумрак, и все вокруг напоминало о его статусе.  
       Он должен был отправиться на охоту на рассвете. Очевидно, Мерлин как-то прознал это, и решил, что ему тоже нужно там быть, поэтому и находился сейчас всего в десяти шагах от Артура.  
       У кромки леса он подошел ближе и нерешительно протянул руку, глядя на арбалет Артура и его поклажу. Артур отдал их ему и шагнул в чащу.  
       Охота оказалась удачной: они поймали несколько кроликов, а потом Артур подстрелил оленя с роскошными ветвистыми рогами. На востоке вставало солнце, оранжевыми лучами раскрашивая небо в яркие цвета.  
       Несмотря на успех, по дороге домой они были необычайно молчаливы, и Артур решил, что с этим нужно что-то делать. Он открыл дверь в свои покои и сказал:  
       — Ты не прислуживал мне вчера вечером.  
       — Я помогал Гаюсу.  
       Артур почувствовал себя очень глупо. Страшная усталость навалилась вдруг на него.  
       — Ясно, — отозвался он, бросая куртку на стул, — я... совершил ошибку вчера. Можешь быть уверен, я не буду заставлять... — тут он запнулся, остро ощущая унижение и еще почему-то разочарование.  
       — Не думаю, что это было ошибкой, — сказал Мерлин. — Что бы ты ни сказал Уинстону, это было... после.  
       Артур осторожно снял перчатки и положил их на куртку.  
       — Я застал тебя врасплох, — предположил он, и Мерлин приблизился к нему. Самую малость.  
       — Ты меня удивил.  
       — Мне говорили, что иногда я бываю... непредсказуемым.  
       — Я бы сказал, безрассудным.  
       Артур заставил себя замереть на месте, когда Мерлин подошел к нему вплотную. С минуту они просто смотрели друг на друга, словно находясь на пороге чего-то, а потом Мерлин наклонил голову набок и прижался к нему губами.  
       Вначале поцелуй был осторожным, нерешительным и нежным. Артур хотел было позволить Мерлину решать, что делать дальше, но тот вдруг едва слышно застонал, и выяснилось, что ждать больше нельзя. Он крепко прижал к себе Мерлина и затащил его на кровать, не прекращая целовать ни на миг и вжимая в подушки. Кровь кипела у Артура в жилах, хотелось всего и сразу: покрывать поцелуями беззащитное горло, умелые пальцы, узкие бедра и все остальное, что он только рисовал в воображении, но еще не видел.  
       Мерлин отвечал ему короткими страстными поцелуями, от которых кружилась голова. Но Артуру все было мало — хотелось, чтобы Мерлин приоткрыл рот еще немножко, чтобы можно было поиграть с языком, который столько всего ему наговорил. Артур застонал, посасывая нижнюю губу Мерлина.  
       — Позволь мне, — выдохнул он.  
       — Хватит указывать мне, что делать, — засмеялся Мерлин, но смех его быстро оборвался.  
       — Как будто ты слушаешься, — парировал Артур, забираясь жадными пальцами под тунику, где кожа была такой теплой и нежной. — Ты никогда меня не слушаешься. Но ты этого хочешь.  
       — Да, — признался Мерлин, и все наконец встало на свои места. Мерлин тоже этого хотел, даже притом, что в Артуре было много такого, что ему не нравилось.  
       Мерлин прикоснулся к его лицу длинными пальцами и медленно обвел каждую черточку. Один палец задержался на губах и коснулся языка.  
       — Артур, — произнес Мерлин. Его голос слегка дрожал. Артур медленно всосал его палец в рот, а затем выпустил.  
       — Разденься, — тихо попросил он.  
         
       ***  
         
       Артур медленно насаживался на член Мерлина.  
       Он никогда не делал этого так.  
       Почему, подумал он, никто раньше не говорил ему, как приятно и в то же время больно это может быть?  
       Ощущения были потрясающими. Раз за разом поднимаясь и опускаясь, Артур обхватил свой член скользкими пальцами, начиная поглаживать его и наблюдая за тем, как Мерлин, закусив губу, окончательно теряется в наслаждении.  
         
       ***  
         
       Знай Артур, чем все закончится, он, возможно, просто подумал бы, что неплохо иметь Мерлина при себе. Держать его в своей постели, пытаясь разгадать тайну, которая продолжает смущать Артура и вмешиваться в его жизнь. Но он не знал, чем все закончится. Как всегда, Мерлин застал его врасплох.  
       И вместо удовлетворения он почувствовал гнев. Странное напряжение охватило его и стало сжимать до тех пор, пока не захотелось проткнуть себя, чтобы его выпустить.  
       — Значит, ты не делал этого раньше, — начал он.  
       Мерлин взглянул на него.  
       — Не совсем.  
       — Какой же ты еще невинный, Мерлин, — насмешливо протянул Артур.  
       — Ты никогда не перестаешь быть придурком, да? — ответил Мерлин. Судя по всему, у него не было сил на то, чтобы обижаться. Он потянулся, словно нашел местечко, нагретое солнцем.  
       — А я и забыл, каково это, — продолжил Артур, — быть с кем-то, кто понятия не имеет, как и что нужно делать. Даже служанки, и те...  
       Мерлин слегка приподнялся и пристально вгляделся в Артура.  
       — Просто ждал своего единственного, да, Мерлин? — с издевкой сказал Артур. — Кого-то особенного.   
       — Что с тобой? — спросил Мерлин.  
       Артур вдруг почувствовал, как его начинает бить дрожь.  
       — Не знаю, — ответил он, стараясь, чтобы голос прозвучал как можно равнодушнее, — может быть, просто вспомнил, почему никогда не сплю со слугами. Я мог выбрать любого, — продолжил он, и теперь в голосе не было даже намека на равнодушие, — а выбрал тебя. Своего никчемного слугу.  
       Мерлин вскочил с кровати, не обращая внимания на наготу, и стал искать одежду. Артур смотрел на него в свете дня и вдруг почувствовал боль в горле. Опять это невыносимое напряжение, но это был вовсе не гнев.  
       Мерлин путался в одежде, но все равно был полон решимости ее надеть. Он собирался как можно быстрее уйти отсюда, так сильно его задели слова Артура.  
       — Стой, да стой же, — приказал Артур. Разумеется, Мерлин не остановился, продолжая сражаться с рукавом.  
       Артур вдруг увидел, насколько Мерлин красив, просто до смешного красив. Он медленно, словно его заставляли, подошел к своему теперь уже любовнику и обхватил его за бедра, чувствуя под пальцами теплую кожу. Мерлин замер.  
       — Я не должен был это говорить.  
       — Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь, Артур, — еле сдерживая гнев, ответил Мерлин.  
       — Неправда, — возразил Артур.   
       — И я не один из твоих слуг, которые позволяют обращаться с собой как... как я не знаю с чем, — упрямо продолжал Мерлин, — я не одна из твоих служанок.  
       Как будто кто-то в здравом уме мог их перепутать. И если уж на то пошло, Артур ни разу в жизни не был со служанкой.  
       — Да и зачем тебе думать о них? — ответил Мерлин. — Они всего лишь люди, которые обеспечивают благосостояние твоего королевства.  
       — Мерлин, — как-то беспомощно позвал Артур.  
       — Что?  
       — Я... — он подумал обо всем, что мог бы сейчас сказать, — я не выбрал бы никого другого, — осторожно закончил он. Он бы не смог. В этом была вся суть.  
       Мерлин промолчал, продолжая сжимать в руках измятую тунику. Но уйти больше не порывался. Артур слегка наклонился, так, что коснулся дыханием шеи Мерлина, а спустя мгновение повернул голову и поцеловал его. Он начал понемногу двигаться, пока не встал наконец к Мерлину лицом. Тот не дал поцеловать себя в губы, отвернулся, но позволил покрыть поцелуями горло, подбородок, грудь и живот. Артур опускался все ниже и ниже, пока не встал перед Мерлином на колени, проводя ладонями по дрожащим бедрам, и не взял его член в рот. И принялся посасывать, прикрыв глаза, наслаждаясь ощущением, пока в конце концов Мерлин не позволил вернуть себя в постель.  
         
       ***  
         
       С самого детства Артур знал: его жизнь принадлежит королевству, не ему самому, не кому-то другому. Он был наследником престола, и ему предстояло стать королем, а когда он им станет, придется жениться. И женитьба его должна быть выгодна королевству. Все это Артур давным-давно знал. И хотя он смирился с тем, что в браке выбора не будет, он надеялся, что хотя бы в любви... Глупо было так думать.  
       Мерлин всегда заставлял его увидеть свои недостатки.  
         
       ***  
         
       — Знаешь что, сдается мне, нельзя винить в этом сэра Уинстона, — сказал Мерлин позже, обнимая Артура одной рукой.  
       — Конечно, нет, — милостиво согласился Артур.  
         
        _Fin_


End file.
